Four Little Flowers
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: Team RWBY has deeper bonds than just being teammates, ever since the fight against Torchwick on the docks. Ruby, too, is more than just a normal girl, packing something a little extra in between her legs. Unfortunately, because of this, she goes through "heat" every year, and now is that time of the year. Team RWBY may have bit off more than they can chew. Futanari, Pollination.


**Pairing:** Pollination, or Ruby x Weiss x Yang x Blake

 **Warnings:** Mutual foursome, yuri, futanari, belly inflation, cunnilingus, anilingus

 **Disclaimer:** Welcome back to another Lemony Yuri Snicket fanfic! This little gem was a commission by William Hinton on my Patre0n page. Check it out at /LemonyYuriSnicket if you want me to write any stories for you! I'll happily accept your money and your story, as long as it falls within my kinks. Please note, however, that this is not necessary and is only a donation, so I am technically not making money off of this. All rights to RWBY are owned by Roosterteeth.

* * *

Ruby was a girl of many skills: baking (and eating) cookies, identifying weapon types and how destructive they might be, and making people laugh and be happy among the top contenders of said skills. But arguably her greatest, biggest skill? All of her teammates would agree that this was dicking them.

Ruby Rose was a girl born with extra parts; both a penis/balls _and_ a pussy. She also happened to be extremely girl-oriented. Yang swore up and down that she had to have Faunus blood in there somewhere, too, because once every year, for about three weeks, the scythe-master suddenly became even clingier than usual. Not necessarily in a bad way, per se… but definitely in a… _hard_ way. And unfortunately for Team RWBY, today—Saturday—happened to be the start of this year's "time of the year" for Ruby.

"Yaaaaaang," groaned the black-and-redhead at the lunch table, head laying pitifully next to her plate, a furious blush ever present on her cheeks. "I feel so hooooooot…"

"What's up with Ruby?" asked Weiss, concerned. Usually, Ruby was the most excitable person on Remnant, but ever since they'd woke up that morning, the poor girl had been downcast and teetering on the edge of… something.

Yang stiffened and blushed, rocking back and forth on her chair. "Well…" she said slowly, as Blake's eyes turned towards her with interest, "you know how she fucked us all silly after we got back from that fight with Roman at the docks?"

Both Weiss and Blake flushed as brightly as Ruby and Yang. Weiss's hand shot down to rub at her ass, as though she could still feel the soreness. "There's not much forgetting that," Weiss murmured, eyes flicking over to the flustered team leader.

"You're not wrong," agreed Blake. Her ears twitched like they had when Yang had bought her catnip that one time, and her whole face was the color of tomatoes.

Yang sighed and rubbed the side of her head. She leaned in to the team and lowered her voice so there would be no chance of accidental eavesdropping. "There's… a slight issue with Ruby that's related to her… extra package. See, every year since she hit puberty, she's been getting these really severe… heats. It's a part of her being a futanari, and it's kind of like a Faunus', except she'll literally go crazy if she doesn't get to fuck something until it passes. And unfortunately, the more people around her she views as being willing to muck about with her, the greater the… heat is."

Blake's ears twitched, and she swallowed. "So what you're saying is you want us to take care of Ruby's needs."

"That about sums it up, yeah."

"Well, it's not like we don't do that regardless of what state she's in, anyway," Weiss sighed, rubbing her behind. "Honestly, that girl needs to learn some self-restraint…"

"Oh, come on, Rubes can't help it!" Yang protested, smirking at them as she led them back to the team dorm. "She's just _addicted_ to you guys."

Weiss was silent for several moments, the pun perhaps not quite processing in her brain. Then, as Yang grabbed the door handle and started to pull their door open, she slapped her palm to her face. "That was absolutely _terrible_ , Yang!"

"I don't know," moaned Ruby, managing a smirk of her own despite her flushed cheeks, "puns like that are hard to be annoyed by."

"R… Ruby! I would've expected that from Yang, but _you have been spending too much time with her!_ "

Both the weapons nerd and the brawler flushed deeper.

"Hey, Rubes, you hanging in alright?" said the buxom blonde as they escaped into the now-open door. They all crowded into the middle of the room, and Yang was the first to start de-clothing herself. Her enormous breasts bounced free as she lifted her shirt off and tossed it on her bed, a yellow bra soon following suit. Next came her cargo pants, and finally her shoes, which she carelessly kicked over to the door. To stop any pervs from looking in on them changing, she thoughtfully shut said entryway.

" _Barely_ ," Ruby hissed, and Blake saw with some concern that her pupils were dilating something fierce. She looked hyper-aware, eyes raking her teammates' bodies as they all shrugged their various articles of clothing off.

Weiss took the longest to get naked, due to being in a combat dress and skirt, and Ruby's hungry gaze lingered upon her the longest. The heiress swallowed anxiously, both eager and nervous for what was soon to come at the same time, and silently hoped that the mutual girlfriends' dickgirl wouldn't want to… _experiment_ again. If she really wanted something, then anything could be possible, a point that Weiss's ass was still recovering from knowing.

When the four girlfriends were at last fully in their birthday suits, Yang eagerly took stock of what each had to offer, as she so loved doing. To nobody's surprise, the resident catgirl had the largest ass out of all of them, which had resulted long ago in Yang giving her the loving pet name of "Bellabooty." Blake's breasts were certainly quite the sight as well, although she had nothing on Yang in this department. Yang's breasts easily outmatched all three of the other girls', a point which Weiss was always self-conscious over due to having the smallest. Even Ruby was more stacked than she was, although not by much; this was made up for, however, in the leader's thick, throbbing dick that stuck out just above her pussy, and the proportionately large sacks hanging beneath it.

Ruby's dick was truly a thing of beauty, acknowledged Yang, staring greedily at the rock-hard meat and licking her lips. It was no less than twelve inches long when fully erect, as it was currently, and five thick. The head was a bright pink and prone to leaking when it got even slightly excited. When she came, her balls _exploded_ , and her largest orgasm to date had hit well over four gallons. Even Blake was left stunned by _that_ much milk, not that she hadn't attempted to drink it all.

It seemed today might make an even larger world record, though, the black-haired Faunus thought as she took initiative and strutted up to Ruby. Blake Belladonna locked eyes with her lustful leader, grinned shyly, and pulled the smaller girl in for a passionate kiss. Her rough Faunus tongue danced with Ruby's own, and the thick girth pressing between their hips brought a groan to Blake's lips. Her cat ears stuck up straight as they did any time she got excited, and her pussy ached.

"God _damn_ , that's sexy," breathed Yang as she stared in awe at her kissing partner and sister. Her nipples hardened just from watching them, and she turned to Weiss with a wide grin. "Well, it looks like the pussy's pussy has first dibs, but I sure as hell don't want to be left out. Want to grind underneath them and eat them out?"

Weiss looked like bolting for the door was a far more enjoyable option for her, but sighed anyway and resigned herself. "You're so naughty…"

"You love me for it," Yang returned cheekily as they both lowered themselves to the floor, forced Blake and Ruby to spread their legs, and scooted their asses between the kissing couple from opposite directions. They ended up facing each other, Yang's head beneath her younger sister's sopping cunt, and Weiss's beneath Blake's puckered ass. Delicious-smelling love juices dripped into the girls' hair as they shoved their own lower lips against each other.

Lustful yellow eyes fell upon embarrassed, ice-colored ones, and slowly, the two girlfriends rolled their hips against each other. The much-needed friction brought a raging heat to their precious places quickly, and before long, they found themselves moving to an extremely fast rhythm and panting like common sluts. However, they couldn't just focus on pleasuring themselves, and so Yang and Weiss leaned their heads up to partake of Ruby's pussy and Blake's tight ass respectively. Warm tongues delved deep into their chosen holes, and moans rose into the air from their teammates.

"Unf, Weiss, that feels amazing," groaned Blake, words muffled against Ruby's lips.

The Schnee heiress would've responded, but her tongue was busy diving into the deep cavern that was the Faunus' sweet anus. At the beginning of the year, she would've been horrified by this action, but since their first semester at Beacon, her tight beliefs on following rules had loosened… along with several other choice parts of her.

Ruby, unable to take the heat anymore, reached down and grabbed her thick slab of meat, then repositioned it so that she was at a prime angle to pierce her loving kitty. With the catgirl in question shivering in delight, the redhead then slammed her hips upward and forward. A groan rumbled up from her lips and crashed against Blake's as her dick punched into tight, pink folds.

"R-Ruby, you're still so big," Blake groaned, wrapping her team leader in an even tighter hug than before. "No matter how many times you're in me, I don't think I'll ever get used to your size!"

"That better not be a bad thing," Ruby hissed against her lover's lips as they released the kiss for air.

"Hng… oh, Dust, of _course_ it's not…"

"Hmm, too bad! You're getting punished anyway!"

Blake's ears fell flat, her eyes widened, and a furious blush overtook her entire body. "Ruby, w-wait! Don't—!"

It was too late; the damage had been done. Ruby, enticed by Blake's comment, rocked her hips even harder, turning on her Semblance in just the lower half of her body. She fucked the black-haired beauty's tight pussy like a jackhammer, her dick slamming in and out so hard that she could occasionally feel the light bulge of Weiss's tongue as the heiress went to town on the catgirl's ass. Blake was quickly reduced to loud, extremely pleasured moans, and beneath the two, Yang and Weiss shivered.

"Dust, I remember my first time feeling that," said Yang lustily as she emerged from Ruby's pussy for a quick breath of air, then dived right back in. Her lower lips were increasingly hot, and that had nothing to do with her own Semblance.

Weiss's ass smarted in response, and the small-breasted girl could only silently agree. Her tongue was still licking all around in the tasty posterior of her Faunus lover. _If only Father could see me now,_ she thought idly. _He'd have a heart attack, probably._

"Blaaaake, your pussy is _soooo_ tight," moaned Ruby, and her voice was so strained that all three girls could recognize how close she was to orgasm.

Yang sped up her pace against Weiss's cunt, eager to cum with her team leader. Her tongue licked and lapped at Ruby's love juices even faster, as well. "Cum for us, my sexy little sister," she breathed, the words muffled but no less passionate.

Weiss released her tongue from Blake's ass with a large _PHWAH_ and a gasp of air. "Don't you dare make me climax on my own either, you bimbo!" she snapped at Yang, wincing at the brawler's pace. Gripping the floor tightly, she formed a summoning circle to help her match the speed of said blonde.

"Weiss!" Blake hissed, practically mewling with need. She was now so far gone that her speech was reduced to single-word sentences. This happened quite often when they had group sex, actually. The normally quiet bookworm could become one of the most passionate of them all when it came to pleasure. "Tongue!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, panting, However, the sight of Ruby's dick plowing Blake above her, and the knowledge that she could very well be next in line, compelled her to comply. "Oh, alright, you pussy! Jeez, learn a little patience!"

With this fiery snap, she stuck her tongue back as far in Blake's ass as she could get and returned to sucking on her anus while wiggling the warm appendage around.

A minute more of these promiscuous activities followed, and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh only grew increasingly louder. Only the team's moans and panting matched this escalation. If anyone were to walk past Team RWBY's dorm at that moment, they would've been the happy witness to the sound of the girls' sex, unable to be held back by even the almost entirely soundproofed door and walls (Yang had requested this feature upon the start of the school year, having had many romps with Ruby even before entering Beacon and therefore knowing how loud things could get). The unadulterated sounds of pure pleasure were a choir of angels, pure and beautiful to behold in every form.

At last, however, one cry rose above the rest.

"I'm c-cumming! Blaaaake!" shouted Ruby, throwing her head back in her heat. Her balls clenched, her already rock-hard girlcock throbbed, and at last, a stream of sticky, white cum blasted into Blake's pussy with all the power of a hose.

This sent Blake over the edge, and she nearly choked as she cried out, "Mmf! Ruby! W-Weiss!"

Pussy juices rained down on Weiss's small breasts, although the heiress herself was not yet quite at the climax point; she was very close, but not quite there. Yang was almost there, too, and guessing that Weiss was in the same boat as her, managed to increase the rolling of her hips even faster. The silver-haired goddess finally couldn't take any more, and she screamed something unintelligible but which sounded suspiciously similar to _FUCKING GORGEOUS BIMBO!_ as her pussy exploded.

"L-Love you too, Ice Q-Queen," sniped Yang, punny even when her pleasure reached the point of no return. Her own cunt sprayed everything it was worth all over Weiss, who by now was drenched in a cocktail of what leaked down on her from Ruby's dick, Blake's pussy juices, Yang's pussy juices, and her own love which sprayed back on her due to being flush with Yang.

Ruby's cock absolutely refused to slow down in its orgasm, pumping out ounces upon ounces of cum directly into Blake's womb. Thankfully, due to the nature of being a futanari, she could only impregnate another girl if she wanted to, and despite her passion, she was not yet ready to be a daddy. Therefore, the cum only served to bulge out Blake's stomach. At first, it only looked like she was gaining a bit of fat, but after five minutes of constant streams of love, the ex-White Fang member looked six months pregnant.

"That never gets any less sexy to watch," Yang decided as she gazed up lovingly at the sight of Blake's belly continuously expanding. She and Weiss, exhausted, had long since collapsed on the floor.

Weiss moaned groggily, laying half-way on top of her and half on the floor. "As much as I would have never admitted it three months ago, that's utterly correct."

At last, Ruby's orgasm let out, for all good things must cum to an end. Her dick shrank and fell out of Blake. Free at last, Blake gave a pleased, tired gurgle, stumbled back to her bed, and passed out on the sheets like a drunkard, even though it was high noon. If she'd had a tail, it would have been wagging nonstop.

"Now there's a happy kitty," Yang said, grinning. "She liked getting her daily milk."

Weiss groaned softly into her lover's large, pillow-like boob. "You are a horrible human, Xiao Long."

" _Weeeeeeiisssss…_ "

The heiress froze, a sweatdrop rolling down the back of her head. "Uh-oh."

"You done fucked up," quipped Yang, gazing up at the still-in-heat team leader above them.

" _Blowjoooob,_ _now_ ," Ruby groaned, staggering like a zombie even as her dick hardened again, this time growing even longer than before.

Weiss gave a tired mewl, rolled over, and gazed up at her punishment for her early snark to Blake. A few moments of silence passed. "…Wouldn't you want a titjob from Yang?" she pleaded at last. "I'm really too tired…"

" _But you have… the best blowjobs…_ " groaned Ruby. With a bit of a start, both the heiress and the brawler realized her eyes had rolled back in her head. Was she doing this _unconscious_?

Both Weiss and Yang exchanged looks for a moment.

"…Please?" Weiss gulped, not sure she'd be able to handle all of Ruby's love in her stomach.

Yang shrugged and offered her an apologetic grin. "I'd _really_ suggest not testing her when she gets like this, or you won't be able to walk for a week," she said sheepishly. "She's a wonderful girlfriend, but you don't want to get on her bad side during her heat."

Weiss swallowed, and at last caved. "Oh, fine, I guess I didn't get any milk for breakfast this morning anyway," she groaned. She turned to Ruby, sat up, and sighed, rubbing her head. "Alright, babe, come over here."

"YAAAAAY!" cheered Ruby, and promptly stuffed Weiss's barely-starting-to-close mouth so fast that the heiress didn't even see her move.

And so the long Saturday continued…


End file.
